Hola
by Ashabi
Summary: •Songfic• El vacío por más que tengas no se llena, ¿no es así, Sasuke? Tienes una novia que te ama; un mejor amigo que daría la vida por ti; una vida tranquila después de tanto odio. Pero hola, soy la realidad oculta en ti, permitiendo que te escondas de tu dolor.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni la letra de la canción "Hello" de Evanescence me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Leer teniendo como acompañamiento la canción.

* * *

 **ɸ**

 **Hola**

 **ɸ**

"El exceso de pensamientos, es el inicio de una depresión"

.

La academia ninja de Konoha se ve sombría a tus ojos pese a las risas y presencias inocentes de los niños que asisten allí.

.

" _Hola"._

.

Tampoco luce así porque las nubes que llueven han decidido aparecer sobre la aldea, tapando al siempre claro, firmamento azul.

.

" _Hola"._

.

Debes saber que tus ojos se ven tan opacos como el aspecto de las campanas que resuenan desde la torre Hokage. Están allí para tener un medio eficaz para alertar sobre la hora o cualquier catástrofe.

Es entonces que decides observar a algo más aparte de aquella academia y enfocas tu mirada en tus compañeros discutiendo si la campana sonó una vez o dos.

Sakura y Naruto parecen ajenos a lo que sucede en tu interior. Algo te está hablando en tus pensamientos, y aquello te asusta, a todo ser humano le da miedo lo que no conoce. Y te parece peor la situación porque no es la primera vez que ocurre.

.

" _Hola, yo soy tu mente dándote a alguien con quien hablar"._

.

La razón por la cual no te gusta aquella voz, es que es la realidad queriendo salir de la fachada que has construido con el pasar de los años con ayuda de las dos personas que tienes frente a ti. Y no eres el único ¿sabes? Todo ser humano tiene su mierda en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sakura te toma de sorpresa con un abrazo cálido, susurrándote que te ama. Naruto les observa enternecido y te dice que debe ir a entregar documentos a la oficina de la Academia, que lo esperen ustedes.

No respondes, ese era el plan desde el principio y es innecesario repetirlo. Naruto se marcha dedicándoles una mirada furtiva y comprensiva, está a gusto con tu relación con Sakura.

Y mientras tanto, ella sigue siendo afectuosa contigo y te da un beso casto en tus labios fríos, separándose de ti pocos segundos después para otorgarte tu espacio personal. La miras con profundidad y comprendes cuanto la quieres porque poco a poco, estás rehaciendo tu vida a su lado.

.

" _¿Nadie te ha dicho que él no está respirando?"_

.

El invierno está comenzando a llegar a la aldea y parece ser que lo que caerá del cielo hoy no será agua, sino nieve. Blanca y pura, como el amor de infancia que le tuviste a Itachi, a tu hermano, al cual le aceleraste la llegada de su muerte al luchar contra él en aquella guarida.

Naruto vuelve con ustedes sin llegar a interrumpir algo realmente. Los minutos que no estuvo con Sakura y contigo, los pasaron conversando brevemente de la mejora de Konoha. Es entonces que tu mejor amigo propone que vayan a comer ramen con su esposa y sin poder negarte, aceptas por voluntad de Sakura.

.

" _Hola"._

.

La cena concluye y Sakura y tú deciden irse a su íntimo santuario: su departamento. Ya asentados en la cama que comparten ambos, ella te mira con ternura y acaricia tu rostro, dándote a entender que sabe lo que te está ocurriendo.

Ella te abraza con amor para reconfortante y cierras los ojos, observando como tu mente evoca una imagen donde estás tú con las manos llenas de sangre. El cadáver a tu lado en aquella ilusión, te revela a quién le has quitado la vida, y sientes dolor en lo más profundo de tu pecho.

.

" _No intentes arreglarme. No estoy roto"._

.

Pero sientes que esa imagen miente, pues sabes perfectamente que él sigue viviendo, ya que cada noche que no puedes dormir lo ves en un rincón de tu habitación, observándote. Y cuando eso sucede, todo parece calmarse, porque con sus irises rojos no te está reclamando algo de todas las atrocidades que hiciste cuando estabas sumergido en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, el sueño le llega a Sakura y cuando la ves dormir pacíficamente, es entonces que tu habitación te parece cálida y acogedora.

Mas como si una katana te atravesase, tienes nuevamente aquellos flashes de realidad, son lo que más quieres evitar.

.

" _Repentinamente sé que no estoy durmiendo. Hola, todavía estoy aquí, todo lo que queda de ayer…"_

.

De forma externa, estás viviendo una vida nueva, intentando recuperarte. Pareces tener todo, una mujer que te ama con toda su alma y un amigo cabeza hueca que a pesar de todo, también te aprecia. La tranquilidad por el momento parece ser tu fuerte, nada se acerca a atormentarte viendo todo desde aquella perspectiva.

.

" _Si sonrío y no creo, sé que pronto despertaré de este sueño"._

.

Y tu interior, en cambio, es el infierno. Allí habita el Sasuke que aún no supera la muerte del hombre que dio su alma por Konoha, el Sasuke que se retuerce en sus remordimientos. Ahí, la realidad es cruda y difícil de sobrellevar, por tanto, te escondes de eso, es más fácil aparentar que admitir que estás enfermo mentalmente.

La tristeza también enferma por si no lo sabías…

.

" _Hola, yo soy la mentira viviendo por ti para que te puedas ocultar"._

.

Otra vez no puedes dormir, pasan las horas y sientes que te mueres, el sueño es el placebo que necesitas para… es tarde, demasiado tarde. Lo estás viendo, Itachi te está sonriendo de forma cansada desde la esquina del fondo, devolviéndote la mirada sin titubear.

Te muerdes el labio inferior con fuerza mientras comienzas a escuchar de forma atropellada la voz que siempre te habla. Ya no son palabras vacías como ocasiones anteriores pues ahora son muchas que suenan a la vez, martillando a tu cabeza.

Al final, cuando sientes que un líquido tibio recorre tus mejillas hasta caer en las sábanas, escuchas por fin una sola frase a la vez:

.

" _No llores"._

.

Entonces, levantas la mirada llenándote de auto control y notas como el fantasma de Itachi ha desaparecido.

.

" _Hola"._

.

No así la voz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola (inicio la nota de autor con el título del fic :V ), sé que esta viñeta está algo confusa pero a tintes generales, habla del dolor de Sasuke por la ausencia de su hermano.

Ayer encontré esta canción de Evanescence y no pude evitar al ver la letra traducida, pensar en los hermanos Uchiha, y por eso están leyendo esto :')

No olviden dejar review sobre sus opiniones y darle like a mi página de Facebook "Ashabi-Fanfiction".

Saludos, atentamente: Ashabi.


End file.
